


Double Date

by Ars_Daemonum



Category: Tales of Rebirth
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Daemonum/pseuds/Ars_Daemonum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Callegea, the party split ways and moved on to put together pieces left to pick up. However, Tytree decides it’s been too long, and it’s time to meet up with Veigue once again to see how he is-- but with some unexpected company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

There was a heavy silence in the air of the inn, each set of eyes locking into the other with complete awareness of their surroundings. If anything, the atmosphere held an extreme sort of awkwardness between the four people at the table, as each seemed like they would much rather be somewhere else than here. 

A quiet cough muffled by a sleeve came from one of them, Tytree, and he gave an awkward smile across the table. His body was unnaturally stiff, and although he was the instigator of such a meeting, he looked as if he would be sick on the table. “It’s great to see everyone again,” he spoke, voice wavering beneath the words as he tried to keep face. He may have been smiling, but that clearly wasn’t betraying the inner turmoil at his stomach. 

The man next to Tytree broke eye contact with his partner and turned to face him, grunting softly in agreement. It’s nearly been a year since they last met, having finally done what they could to save the world and smooth out the rift between the Huma and Gajuma. Although Tytree returned to Petnadjanka and parted ways with Veigue and Claire, he still tried to make a suggestion to meet again, even offering to travel to Sulz himself. After all, he’s heard the mountain town is beautiful this time of year with the newly set snow-- well, whatever snow was a fresh layer over last year’s pile. It sounded like a pleasant idea and the trip was pleasant, but upon arriving, he wasn’t prepared for the surprise guest.

Hilda Rhambling seemed to have chosen the same week to visit the town herself, coming under the same pretense about how the town looked. A feeling in Tytree’s gut led him to believe Claire contacted her to visit a few days after Veigue said he’d be able to come, and so he led a casual glare to the other’s direction. 

Veigue either didn’t notice it or didn’t care, seeing as he already began speaking with Hilda about various events that transpired since the group split up. She seemed eager to talk, given the span of time that passed, but ultimately didn’t have too much to say. “I’m sorry,” she said, a hand coming to her mouth in apology, “this is one of those times where you think you’d have a story, but it’s so mundane that I wouldn’t really want to put you through that.” 

It was Tytree that waved his hand, a light red stain on his cheeks. “It’s alright! We’re here again, and that’s what matters.” His eyes looked up to meet Hilda’s again, losing himself in their depths for a second. “B-besides, it’s not like there was much going on for my end either. I mean, it’s a little boring, now that it’s back to normal life for us.”

“And it should stay that way,” Veigue cut in, putting a hand on Tytree’s shoulder abruptly. “With the brunt of the danger over with, we should focus on bringing others back to their daily routines as well.” 

Claire nodded across from him, humming in agreement. With that, they launched into a conversation that mostly recalled what happened in a more humorous light, the atmosphere of the cozy inn and the warm drinks in their hands brightening the mood. Tytree found himself catching Hilda’s eye more than a few times, each time ending with them looking away as fast as they made contact. It felt good to laugh together, even watching Veigue’s stoic facade crack and reveal a genuine smile. 

“You know,” Claire said as she put her cup down, “it’s our first night here together, I think we should do something to commemorate it!” 

The woman next to her smiled cheerily, lifting her hand and placing it on Tytree’s in the middle of the table. It was such an unexpected motion that he almost jerked it back as a response, but it became welcome when he took in what was happening. If his slightly pink glow wasn’t noticeable earlier, his face was entirely flushed now, and it didn’t seem like attempting to cough would hide it any more. Silently, he thanked the powers that be that the lighting was dim enough so the other wouldn’t see, but Veigue clearly could. 

“Shall we dance?” he asked the blonde in front of him, offering his hand gracefully in comparison. A side glance to Tytree had the other hissing at him about being comfortable enough with her to be able to ask-- there wasn’t a one in a million chance he’d ask Hilda so casually. 

The two got up and began making their way to the door, motioning for the other two to follow and go outside to make new footprints in the falling snow. It was the perfect setting: none of their steps would remain in the morning, this whole event could be dismissed as a dream ignited in the heat of the inn. Tytree finally looked at Hilda, determined to ask, but before a word could come out, she invited him to join. “It sounds like fun! Would you want to dance with me?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, the goofiest grin spreading on his face as the other led him to his feet and took him out the door and into the wind and show.

* * *

Veigue and Claire were already twirling around the center of the village, their feet shifting snowdrifts and leaving patterns that would linger for mere moments before being overtaken by new show, only to be rewritten moments later. It was almost hypnotic, the fluidity in the movement of Claire’s dress and how daintily her feet flew over the ground, how well Veigue matched just about every step. Tytree and Hilda felt as if they’d be intruding if they stepped out now to join, and so, waited against the wall of the inn for an opening. Of course, the two looked as if they’d be able to go on forever, and the look on their faces was so serene, it was as if the world were completely mended already. If anything though, Tytree was impressed with the range of emotion he’d seen on Veigue that night alone: he was usually stone-faced and stalwart. 

Eventually, their fiery dance came to a close, the two gracefully bowing in the center of the square to each other and embrace in the falling snow. The silence was broken by Hilda clapping gently, catching the two off-guard and prompting them to walk over and entice them to dance as well. 

“It’s your turn,” Veigue stated bluntly, pointing to where they were a few seconds ago. “You don’t have to worry, we’re going home soon.” As he spoke, Claire nodded next to him, chiming in that they’ll meet again in the morning when everyone’s rested up. 

Now that it was just the awkward couple standing in the snow, Tytree wasn’t sure what he should do. On one hand, he could simply ask for the dance and get it over with, but another part of him wanted it to feel more heartfelt and true, something he felt he wasn’t ready to ask for yet. He wanted a dance similar to the waltz earlier, the elegant twirls and sense of balance. However, he felt more suited for battle than dancing, and that wasn’t something he’d be willing to ask Hilda about. 

Luckily, she held her hand out to him, blinking slowly. “Would you like to take me up on my offer earlier?” 

Carefully, Tytree took it, holding her like she was made of glass. He knew the fortune-teller could very well hold her own in a fight, but she suddenly looked so fragile in the glow of the lanterns outside the inn, the snow falling and peppering her hair and sharply contrasting against the color. To sum it up in a single word, he thought, would be a crime.  
As he took a step to try to mimic Veigue’s dance earlier, he found himself slipping in the snow. Naturally, he didn’t want this to be the cause of him falling over and possibly on top of Hilda; that’d just ruin the evening. Struggling to hold his weight in the slush, he still found himself trying to execute twirls with her, using what he remembered of battling a year ago to stay on his toes. Of course, that didn’t stop him from instinctively putting his foot down and accidentally hitting Hilda’s, each time earning a flushed apology and a promise not to do it again, only to repeat moments later. 

To tell the truth, it didn’t bother Hilda that much. She continued how she could with Tytree, even beginning to lead him as they danced on into the night. At one point, she began thinking it would be better for the other if they began treating this like a battle, given how he felt much more at home there. 

After making her own movement as if she was fighting, there was an almost instantaneous change in Tytree’s dance. His clunky, wayward steps gave way to much more steady and sure footfalls, as if he were evading an attack. She smiled as she watched this sudden development, keeping it up even when it looked like he was about to falter. They had trust in each other during fights a year ago, so why would that bond go away now? Just because time passed for them doesn’t mean anything really changed. 

As their moment came to a close, she found herself leaning against him, a little dazed herself from the cold and the exercise. She found Tytree was a little labored with his breathing as well, although he held himself up to remain as a comforting stand for her, which was appreciated. The soft glow of the inn’s lights provided a picturesque backdrop for them as they slowed to a standstill, the snow falling gently on both of them now, melting in the warmth of their skin. It was a moment that would last forever in their minds, a wonderful close to a day of reunion for the couple. All Tytree could think was he’d have to apologize for glaring at Veigue earlier-- tonight was unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for the 2015 Tales of Secret Santa exchange, back when I didn't have an AO3 account yet. This was my first fic I ever wrote for someone else and I haven't even played Tales of Rebirth before, but I had a basic idea of who the characters were from previous crossover games. I'm really sorry if anyone was out of character!


End file.
